Kid Eternity
History Kid Eternity: 2013 - Present Kit, or "Kid Eternity", is an enigma; even to himself. While he is pretty confident his name is Kit, he is unable to recall a full first name or a last name to go with it. Really, Kit is not even sure how he died in the first place. Oh, yeah... I should have started with that. Kit is a resurrected being. His story starts when the Tokyo police found his body washed up on shore and took him to the morgue. When the coroner cut into him, Kit's hair and skin became stark white in an instant before Kit sat up and screamed "Eternity!", causing the coroner to faint. Not sure where he was or what had happened, Kit got dressed and found that everything he put on magically drained of color while it touched his skin. Startled by this, Kit ran out into the streets of Tokyo. None of his surroundings looked familiar to Kit and when police caught him a few hours later, they found he didn't speak a lick of Japanese but instead spoke some sort of gibberish (Kit says this language is "Enochian"). A few hours into Kit's interrogation, he began hearing whispers and seeing unusual things. Panicking he moved to the corner of the room and then collapsed. As the cops were struggling to find a pulse, Kit found in the midst of the police officers, looking down at his own body. Kit had discovered how to astral project. Kit followed the cops as they took his body back to the coroner. While watching the police convince the coroner he was actually dead this time, Kit's astral form was suddenly whisked away to a realm devoid of color where voices told Kit he had been chosen and should travel to America to join the Titans. Kit had a lot of questions, but none were answered. He was then returned to his body with a shout of "Eternity!", this time causing the coroner to simply drop his tools and leave the morgue. Back in his body, Kit was greeted by a ghost known as "Mr. Keeper" who taught Kit how to use his abilities as they traveled to America. Once at Titans Tower, the ghost known as "Mr. Keeper" simply disappeared into the ether. Exactly why Kit joined the Titans remains a mystery, supposedly even to him. He is a valued member of the team, however, and is actually liked by all his classmates, even Damian.Oracle Files: Kid Eternity Threat Assessment Resources * Supernatural Senses * Clairsentience * Astral Projection * Spectral Channeling * Spectral Summoning * Spectral Control * Mild Regeneration * Self-Resurrection Trivia and Notes Trivia * Anything his skin touches turns white and regains its color after he is not touching it anymore. His glasses, belt, and shoes are not in contact with his skin, therefore they remain red. * His best friend is Connor Hawke but he gets along with all of the Titans. * He has a crush on Toni Monetti. * Enochian is a language of angels and devils. Links and References * Appearances of Kid Eternity * Character Gallery: Kid Eternity Category:Characters Category:Titans Alumni Category:Deceased Category:White Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Astral Projection Category:Clairsentience Category:Summoning Category:Japanese Category:Male Characters Category:27th Reality Category:Identity Unknown